How you feel
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Lance turns Castor into a child... Frau is the babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story... Hope you like it...

'What if I turn back the time?

Maybe Frau'll understand him then?'

Lance sat in the garden together with Labrador and Castor and thought about something,that could change everything and everyone.

'Maybe just for a short time... Yes... it's allright if I do it for about one month,right?'

'What's wrong? What are you thinking about?',Labrador asked his friend.

'Eh...nothing.'

'Really? You seem so absent?', Castor asked suspicious.

'Do I? I don't think so...'

'What are you planning?',Castor continued.

'Nothing. Ehm...Labrador-san could you let glasses and me alone for a while?'

'Eh...yes. Of course. I'll be going then.'

Labrador stood up , went into the church and left Castor and Lance alone.

'What do you want,Lance?'

'Well...sorry Castor,but I have to do this. You will thank me later.'

'W...what? What are you talking about?'

Lance took out his scythe and everything turned white.

When Castor opened his eyes Lance wasn't there anymore. And Castor...couldn't remember where he was. The most important thing: He was small,REAL small and young, about 5 years old. But this doesn't seemed to trouble him. He went into the church and there stood Labrador.

'C...Castor?!'

He ran to his friend,who looked at him with big eyes.

'Ehm...who is Castor and could you tell me where I am and who you are?'

Labrador was confused.

'I am Labrador, this is a church and Castor is a friend of me. You look exactly like him. Who are you?'

'I'm Xing-Lu Hausen. And may I inform you about the fact that you answered my questions in the wrong order.'

'Ehm...' Labrador didn't know what to say. Then he got a thought:Lance!

He did this... Lab was angry,really angry.

'Ehm...excuse me for a moment. I'll be back in a second.', Labrador said with a faked smile and ran outside.

Castor stayed there.

'LANCE! What have you done?!'

But Lance was nowhere to be found. But the lavender haired bishop found a letter. There stood:

I'm sooo sorry ~

I had to do it. I am hoping that Frau will understand Castor when he shares time with him as a child.

Hopefully you understand this.

Lance

'Okay...that's a tolerable reason. I hope so too.'

Labrador went back. Castor still stood at the same place like before.

'Thanks for waiting. Please follow me...'

Castor followed Labrador ,but had to ask something:'You still haven't told me where we are going.'

'I'll give you a person who'll look for you.'

'I think I really should return to my home, even if I don't know how I got here.'

'Ehm...I don't know either. But you should stay here for a time.'

'Why?'

'Because...well...I don't know. There is no reason.'

'Everything has a reason.'

Labrador stopped in front of a door.

He went in.

'Frau? You have a task.'

Frau opened his coffin and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'What is i...' He stopped...and burst out into laughing when he saw little Castor. This one looked at him without any expression.

'Frau! Stop that!' Lab went to him and whispered in Frau's ear:

'This isn't the Castor we know. This is Xing-Lu before his death . He can't remember us. And YOU are going to take care of him.'

'W...wait. What?!'

With a smile Labrador turned and walked out of the room. This was going to be exciting.

So this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter... ^^ Hope you like it. PS: the story plays in deember.

'Lab! Wait!' Frau ran to the door.

But Labrador was away.

'And he's away...',the blonde bishop told himself. Then he turned to Castor,or Xing-Lu now.

'Hey. I'm Frau and who are you?'

'I am Xing-Lu Hausen. Labrador-san said you shall take care of me...so... may I ask you something,Frau-san?'

'Eh...yes. What is it?'

'When can I return home?'

Frau had no answer to this,but he tried.

'Well...you live in district 6,right?'

Castor nodded.

'It will take some time,about ... I don't know...'

'May I tell you that this wasn't a right sentence? It would be nice if you finish a sentence before you start a new one.'

Frau was a bit annoyed. Even in this age Castor was like this.

'Sorry. I thought I had an answer,but I hadn't. Ehm...what do you want to do? You're hungry?'

'It's allright. Normally I have to learn piano now. Also I can't eat now.'

'Well...why can't you eat?'

'I have times. Breakfast: 8 am,

lunch: 12 pm and dinner:6 pm.'

'But what if you're hungry between those times?'

'I wait until I can eat.'

'Who taught you this?'

'My father.'

'Is your father here?

'No.'

'You see? You can eat.'

'I can't.'

'But why?'

'I would break a rule.'

'If your father don't know about it he can't say something.'

Xing-Lu thought about this.

'Okay. I am hungry.'

'That's what I wanted to hear.'

Frau ruffeld Castor's hair.

They went in the garden and sat down.

'Here.' Frau gave the little boy an eatable flower.

'Thank you.'

Xing-Lu ate the flower.

'And? How does it taste?'

'It's good.'

They sat there for a time without saying anything.

Suddenly it started to snow.

'What...what is this?'

Castor caught some snow with his hands.

'Eh? You don't know what this is?'

'No. I often saw it when I looked out of the window. But I don't know what it is...'

'That's snow. But let's go in. You'll get a cold if you're stay outside.'

The little boy nodded and they went in.

After the dinner they went into the church building itself and Frau showed Castor the organ.

The little boy looked at it with huge eyes.

'May I play?'

'Of course. I showed it to you because of this.'

So little Castor played.

Frau stood there,listening to the sound...

When Xing-Lu finished playing Frau clapped his hands.

'Thank you.'

'No problem. You're really good. How old are you?''

'Thanks. I'm five. But I'll turn six in a few days. '

So this was the second chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter three :)

'You'll turn six? When exactly?'

'On the 24th december.'

'Oh...good...'

It was quiet ... until Frau meant:

'You should go to bed now...it's late...'

'Yes...where shall I sleep?'

'You can sleep in my room. Let's go.'

So they went to Frau's room.

Xing-Lu slept in Frau's bed and Frau in his coffin.

In the night Castor knocked at Frau's coffin.

This one stood up.

'W...what is it?'

'I...can't sleep.'

'Oh uhm... shall I ...tell you a story?'

'Yes...' Xing-Lu nodded with a smile and laid in the bed.

'Ehm... there was a princess ...and... she lived in a castle...but she was really unhappy,because...the prince,who she loved,was away...in another castle. And the princess was ... really jealous...because in the castle of the prince...there lived another princess. And...so...she was really sad...'

Frau didn't need to go on,because Castor was already asleep.

'He's somehow cute when he's asleep.',Frau thought with a smile and then went to sleep again.

On the next morning they had breakfast really early. After that Frau worked and Castor read some books in the libary. When Frau finished his work, he went to Xing-Lu.

'Xing-Lu? You want to go to the christmas market with me?'

'Christmas...market?'

'Yes. A market where people sell things...and so on..'

'Yes. I want to go there.'

Because it snowed the whole night ,the whole village was white.

It looked amazing and that's what Castor thought too.

In the way to the village they went to a field.

With big eyes Xing-Lu watched at the field.

Frau looked at him.

'Go.'

'What?' Castor looked to the older one.

'Make snowmen or snowangels...'

'Snow...what?'

Frau ran on to the field and built a snowman.

'Come on.' Frau yelled and Castor ran to him.

He helped Frau with the snowman. But then Frau threw a snowball at him while laughing.

Castor was irritated.

'Throw another at me.'

So Xing-Lu took a ball and threw it back. After a real battle they went on,laughing. On the market Frau bought the things for the church while Castor looked at a stall. It was a stall for lard balls.

Frau saw this and went to Xing-Lu.

'You want some?'

'Eh...that's to expensive.'

But Frau already bought some lard balls with powdered sugar.

'T...thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

They sat on a bench.

'And...you never played in the snow?'

'No...I have no time to play.'

'What about friends?'

'I have no friends.'

That shocked Frau.

'B...but what are you doing the whole day?'

'I have a strict plan. I have no time for friends.'

'That's horrible. Then...I'll be your friend.'

With huge eyes the little boy looked at Frau.

'You...want to be my friend?'

'Of course. Why not?'

'I'm not good enough for friends.'

'Don't say something like that! Never!' Frau took Castor by his shoulders.

'But...father...'

'It's not important what he tells you! Live your life! Don't let him destroy you! '

'Ehm...but...he...is someone who cares for me...'

'But...how can he tell you something like 'no time for friends'?!'

Frau was angry... angry at Xing-Lu's dad and angry at himself. Why didn't he realize that Castor had no friends and was so sad?

'I'm going to search Lance...I need to tell Castor soo many things.',Frau thought. But he couldn't let this boy be destroyed...

'You're allright?',Xing-Lu asked.

'Y...yes. Let's go back to the church. And as if Lance had known about Frau's thoughts ,he was there.

'Lance. I need to talk to you. Now.'

Hope you liked this chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...last one :(

Frau and Lance went into Frau's room.

'What is it,Frau?'

'You...need to turn Castor back to normal.'

'So ,it really worked. You understand Castor...finally.'

'Yes...I do...so this was your plan...'

'Yes...well,okay bring him to me and I'll turn him back to normal.'

And Frau went to search for Xing-Lu. This one sat in the garden and was building something out of snow.

'Hey...What are you doing.'

'I build a snowman for you.',little Xing-Lu said with a sweet smile.

It doesn't really looked like a snowman,but Frau was really touched,because it was for him.

On the snowman stood: XF

'What is XF ,Xing-Lu?'

'It's the snowman's name.'

'Ah..and why XF?'

'X stands for Xing-Lu and F for Frau.'

Tears filled Frau's eyes when he heard this.

'You're allright? Is it that bad?'

'N...no. It...it's beautiful...thank you.'

The smile of the little boy made Frau cry .

'Ehm...you know that you need to go back home,right?'

Xing-Lu nodded sadly.

'Yes,I know. And...I'll search for friends like you there.'

'Yes,that's good. Would you come with me?'

'Of course.'

So they went to Lance.

'Who is this?',little Xing-Lu asked while hiding behind Frau.

'That's Lance. A friend of me. He has a fast way for you to return home.'

'Ehm...okay.'

Xing-Lu went to Lance.

This one smiled at him.

'Okay...close your eyes and...'

'Wait! I need to say goodbye to Frau.'

The little boy ran to Frau and hugged him.

'G...goodbye Frau. I hope we'll meet again.'

'Y...yeah. Goodbye. I'm shure we meet again.'

Xing-Lu went back to Lance.

'Okay. You're ready? Then close your eyes...'

Xing-Lu closed his eyes.

A bright light and Castor stood in the room.

'C...Castor?',Frau asked suspicious.

'W...what is it? How did I get here?'

'Castor.'

Frau ran to him and hugged his friend.

This one was confused.

'Ehm...you're okay?'

'Yes. I want you to know that you won't have to be sad anymore. I'm here and I'm your friend. And I love you,like you are.'

'Ehm...okay?'

'Let's go do something together. We could go to the christmas market and...tomorrow we'll celebrate your birthday and...'

'W...wait! Wh...what's wrong ?'

'Nothing. I just want to show you that you mean really much to me.'

'Ehm...okay. L..let's go to the christmas market.'

So Frau and Castor went there. Frau bought lard balls with powdered sugar.

'Here.'

'T...thanks. How did you know that I like lard balls?'

'Not important.'

'O...kay?'

'I'm so happy you're back.'

'But I wasn't away.'

'Ehm...you weren't?'

'No.'

'Right. He can't remember.',Frau thought and then said:

'Well...anyway...let's go to the snowfield.'

'O... I'm not finished with eating yet.'

'Then finish.'

'Allright.'

So Castor finished eating and he and Frau went to the snowfield.

They sat down and Frau formed a snowball and threw it at Castor.

'Hey.'

Frau laughed and Castor threw back. After a snowballfight the two bishops lay laughing on the ground.

After a time they went back to the church.

'Thank you,Frau.'

'For what?'

'For this beautiful day.'

In the evening Frau stood at his window and looked out.

'Thank you Xing-Lu...'

So this was the last chapter. Hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
